Create A Cat
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: Trust me, this will be a warrior generator like no other. Rule 1 - Sick Tigerstar on me if you don't like it. Rule 2 - HAVE FUN
1. Boring Generator

To get your prefix, use the first letter of your fist name (how boring :p). Remember, if you lie, I will never know, unless you are Willowpool ;3

A. Ice/Hail

B. Night/Day

C. Bramble/Briar

D. Fawn/Elk

E. Spider/Beetle

F. Wren/Robin

G. Moss/Lichen

H. Mouse/Mole

I. Hare/Rabbit

J. Dew/Rain

K. Lark/Hawk

L. Moon/Sun

M. Dusk/Dawn

N. Dust/Sand

O. Cloud/Sky

P. Dapple/Patch

Q. Fire/Flame

R. Lynx/Panther

S. Leopard/Tiger

T. Black/White

U. Shade/Shadow

V. Silver/Gray

W. Flower/Tree

X. Aspen/Birch

Y. Ash/Ember

Z. Wolf/Bear

To get a suffix, use the classic first letter of last name :/

A. storm

B. flower

C. cloud

D. dapple

E. claw

F. tooth

G. leaf

H. fall

I. stripe

J. pelt

K. light

L. flight

M. wing

N. fur

O. step

P. shadow

R. blaze

S. heart

T. tail

U. foot

V. song

W. shade

X. leap

Y. pool

Z. nose

 **I got Moonshade! Nice! Tell me what you got! I will write a small story for every character I get.**

Moonshade bounced into camp, carrying three mice in her jaws, along with a squirrel. Treeflight helped the she carry the load by taking the squirrel. Once the prey was set in the fresh-kill pile, she began to head back to the woods.

"Where are you going, Moonshade?" the brown tabby asked.

"I left behind a vole and a robin, I need to go get them," she replied, then darted off. Once out of camp, she walked over to the twoleg place, and saw a scrawny she sitting against the wooden posts in the ground. Before doing anything about the cat, she dug up a piece of freshly turned earth to reveal a vole and robin. She juggled the prey in her jaws and walked over to the strange she.

"You are skinnier than before Ace! What have your twolegs been doing to you? Oh dear, a fresh scar!" Moonshade said, worry in her voice, as she set down the prey. The kittypet she, Ace, began to devour the prey.

"The male twoleg, Robert, was smoking again, and his smoke-stick fell on me, and made this burn," she said, exposing a hairless piece of blistered skin. "And Berta, the female, didn't feed me, and hit me with a string of rope, to make this cut," she said in a weary voice.

"Ace, come to ThunderClan with me! No more mean twolegs, no more hungry nights!" Moonshade pleaded. Ace's eyes widened.

"I can?! Oh please! Take me with you!" she wailed. Moonshade nodded.

"Come on Ace, this way to ThunderClan!"


	2. Thanksgiving Generator

Welcome back! Thanksgiving was yesterday, so I decided to make a Thanksgiving generator, skipping the personality/clan part for the first cat.

For the prefix, choose the month you were born in.

January - Roll

February - Corn

March - Turkey

April - Pilgrim

May - Turkey

June - Indian

July - Greenbean

August - Cranberry

September - Cider

October - Gravy

November - Pie

December – Potato

And suffix? Choose a number 1-10

1 – foot

2 – heart

3 – fur

4 – stripe

5 – pelt

6 – flower

7 – tail

8 – wing

9 – step

10 – claw

I got GRAVYFOOT! How cool! Now presenting, Gravyfoot's short story!

Gravykit was born in ThanksClan with two other brothers, Potatokit, and Greenbeankit. They lived a good life, until they were made apprentices.

ThanksClan went to war with GivingClan, and GivingClan won the battle. All of ThanksClan were turned into slaves, and it was up to Gravypaw, one of the only healthy cats in the clan.

He became good friends with Pilgrimpelt, a GivingClan she, and she was blined by love and trust, and shared a way to let him free. He left during the night, telling his clan that he would return for them.

He spent a full year making an army of rouges, loners, and any cat who wanted to free ThanksClan. They launched a well planned battle at the dead of night.

The war went smooth for ThanksClan and the rouge army, but they lost cats. One of them was Gravypaw's brother, Potatowing. He was killed accidently by his own brother, Greanbeantail. They won the war and freed ThanksClan.

Gravypaw became Gravyfoot, the deputy, and had kits with Cranberryflower.

He lived happily ever after…. THE END!


	3. Pelt and Family Generator

**Now, for the looks/family generator! Choose a color 1-15 for the base color. If you are a golden cat named Blackpelt, just change the number.**

1 – White

2 – Silver

3 – Gray

4 – Black

5 – Dark chocolate brown

6 – Brown

7 – Tan

8 – Cream

9 – Pale gold

10 – Yellow

11 – Ginger

12 – Orange

13 – Red

14 – Dark red

15 – Other, like fawn, blue-gray, or cinnamon

 **I am Moonshade, a cat with a white base coat. You can choose whether they are a tom or a she. Now for patterns!**

 **Once again, choose a number 1-13**

1 – Solid

2 – Point (Only works on white cats, choose any base color)

3 – Van (Only works on white cats, choose any base color)

4 – Calico (Only for white cats)

5 – Tortoiseshell dapples

6 – Dappled

7 – Tabby

8 – Spotted

9 – Flecks of color

10 – Patches

11 – Paws colored

12 – Chest and tail tip colored

13 – Anything else

 **Mkay, so I am Moonshade, a white she cat with a van pattern. The van coloring is colored gray with cream specks. By the way, van pattern is where there is only colors on the tail, ears, and the strip between the ears.**

 **For mom/dad, use your parents real names in the first, and edit where needed. Choose a number 1-5, and that will be your number of siblings. Make names for them. Also, use the pelt generator for their looks.**

 **My family –**  
Mom – Dustlight – Tan tabby she with green eyes

Dad – Hailstep – Thickfurred white tom with gray flecks

Me – Moonshade – White she with silver and cream van pattern

Sister – Mousetail – Small tan she with white paws and chest

Brother – Birchclaw – White tom with ginger tabby patches

 **Cute! Now, it is story time children!**

Moonkit blinked open sleepy kit eyes after a good nights sleep. Her brother and sister, Birchkit and Mousekit, were still asleep, as was her mom, Dustlight. She looked at her mother, she was quite a pretty cat, with soft tan fur with swirling tabby stripes. Moonkit's fur was coarse and plain.

Birchkit had thick, warm white fur, with bright ginger tabby patches. She envied how his coat kept him warm, and didn't catch dust and dirt.

Mousekit was small, and had her mother's warm tan coat. She had pretty white socks that stood out on her coat.

Moonkit had tangled, rough white fur that catches all the grime. Her tail was the only colored part on her body that she could she. It was silver with cream dapples, which looked quite ugly together.

She felt thirsty, so she toddled out of the nursery and up to a puddle. She took a nice, long drink, and stared at the puddle for a minute. Looking back at her was a beautiful white she with flowy fur and pretty colors. The gleaming silver complemented the cream spots on her tail. She also saw the same colors on her ears and top of her head.

 _Is this me? This pretty young she with the dazzling blue eyes?_ She was amazed. She really was beautiful, just like the rest of her family.


	4. Personality and Clan Generator

Now for a personality/clan generator for your first generated cat. Mine was Moonshade! If you don't remember, then check out chapter one.

For your personality, you will have three. Third letter of your favorite book, movie, and song. If you get two of the same letter, either put a very in front, or change the book/movie/song.

A – Silly

B – Quiet

C – Ambitious

D – Hopeful

E – Sarcastic

F – Scatterbrained

G – Loyal

H – Fierce

I – Scared

J – Thoughtful

K – Reckless

L – Naive

M – Brave

N – Stern

O – Short-tempered

P – Motherly

Q – Calm

R – Kind

S – Introvert

T – Extrovert

U – Lazy

V – Angry

W – Happy

X – Suspicious

Y – Trustworthy

Z – Easy-going

So, my favorite book is The Fa _m_ iliars, movie is Gr _e_ mlins, and song is Do _Y_ ou Like Waffles?

SO, I am brave, sarcastic, and trustworthy. Now, for the Clan!

Choose your favorite color!

Pink - DawnClan

Red - ThunderClan

Orange - SunClan

Yellow - WindClan

Green - ForestClan

Aqua - RiverClan

Blue - NightClan

Purple - DuskClan

Black - ShadowClan

Gray - SkyClan

Silver - MoonClan

Gold - DayClan

White - CloudClan

Brown - BirchClan

My favorite color is purple, so I am in DuskClan! SO, Moonshade is white she with long fur with a silver-and-cream van pattern. She has dazzling blue eyes. She is brave and trustworthy, but also has a fun, sarcastic side.

I'm feeling a bit lazy for stories, so I'll make a bloopers reel of some of the moments she has been trustworthy, brave, or sarcastic.

 **BLOOPERZ!**

 **A Trustworthy Moment –**

**Moonshade walks into a bustling camp after hunting**

"Hey, Moonshade, can I talk to you, in private?" a distressed looking Ashflower asks.

"Okay," Moonshade meows, walking towards the edge of camp, which is completely empty.

"Hey, um, I kinda, sorta, am really in love with your brother…," she says awkwardly. Moonshade's eyes grow a little larger.

"Wow, you really trust me enough to tell me that?" she says. Ashflower nods

**A young apprentice pokes his head out from behind the bushes, he had been listening to this whole conversation**

 **A Brave Moment –**

**A battle rages in a large clearing. A backup patrol is standing in the shadows**

"What in StarClan are we going to do?! DawnClan has triple our numbers! Where did they get so many cats?!" a scared tom, Shadowleap, softly cries, trying not to alert the enemies.

"C'mon, we can take then on!" a reckless tom, Robinheart, says eagerly.

"Not right now we can't, we have to wait for some of the numbers die down. They may have more, but we are stronger," Moonshade meows. Robinheart slumps a bit.

"Why don't we send backups in one by one?" a quite voice suggests. A small tabby head peeks out of the shadows. It was Deerstep.

"That's a good idea! Who wants to go in first?" Treeflight asks. Despite the eagerness shown before, everyone shyed away.

"I'll go," Moonshade states bravely, and rushes into battle.

(Wow, I really had no idea how to represent bravery :P)

 **A Sarcastic Moment –**

**A few mothers sleep in soft, feather lined nests. Kits happily suckled or slept.

A golden tom walks into the quiet nursery**

"Oh my stars! I have kits!" he happily purrs, bouncing over to a sleepy Moonshade. A few napping queens unhappily turn their heads. He gets the message, and quiets down.

"No Goldenleap, you don't have kits. These are a NightClan cat's kits," she says, rolling her blue eyes. Goldenleap looks hurt for a moment, but realizes it's a joke.

"Oh, you're just kidding! Have you named them?" he asked.

"They are kit one, two, three, and four, duh," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She saw Goldenleap's annoynce, and stopped with the jokes.

**The happy couple continue to name their kits and talk**

 **A/N – ERMG! 19 reviews! I need to update more! Next is mate and kits… Well, I know who my mate is… :P**


End file.
